Anonymous Gifts!
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: What happens when someone keeps sending gifts to the person you love? Read to find out.."*chapter 2 updated*
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guyzz..dareya's lover out here..what happens when your lover starts getting anonymous gifts?..read on to find out...there will be an OS for all people who requested me ..after some days..

PS: I'll update my 8th wonder after a short period of time.

 **Anonymous Gifts!**

 _Ting! tong! the bell rang disturbing the two people who were enjoying their morning cup of coffee..._

 _"Now who's that creature?" Daya said annoyed..._

 _"Why do people need to disturb us every morning?" he asked .._

 _"It must be the milk man...and you better try to control your temper daya" said shreya getting up from the couch..._

 _"Yaar mein try to kar raha hoon" he said and smiled sheepishly.._

 _"Haan bas kuch 2-3 saalon sai" said she sarcastically.._

 _"Lekin fark to pad raha hai.." he said as he kept his mug on the table and made his way to the bedroom.._

 _Shreya opened the door and a loud voice greeted her..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Courier for you ma'am!_

 _"Courier for me"? she questioned as he gave the box to her...one more ma'am he said and offered her a bouquet of beautiful roses.._

 _"hmm smells nice" she said as she smelled the flowers of the fresh roses"..._

 _"But who has sent it to me?"_

 _"This address ma'am" he said and showed her an address.."someone anonymous..he didn't tell his name..can you sign here ma'm?"_

 _Who's there love? Daya asked as he fidgeted with some files.._

 _"Some courier from an unknown person..and a bouquet" she said.._

 _"Dhyan se..eiy ismein bomb to nahi hai naa? he said pushing an angry glance towards the delivery boy..._

 _N-No sir he said..humari company har cheez check akrwa ke hee bhejti hain.._

 _"Hmm" he said.._

 _"Can u hand me a pen daya?"_

 _Shreya signed the papers and made her way into the drawing room.._

 _"Now lets see what's inside it.."_

 _She opened it and found a huge photo frame and guess who's inside it..it was her's photo.._

 _"Daya look at this!, this is the pic i took in the hotel in indor..when we went for my friend's marriage.."_

 _"YOu uploaded this picture on social media" daya asked_

 _"Umm yaa..sough of" she smiled embaressed.._

 _"Now look somebody has misused it" he said taunting her.._

 _"No daya..its from someone who loves..me..now don't get jelous..because you never sent it these types of gifts to me.."_

 _dAYA: Oh! really? and what about that romantic proposal? he asked.._

 _"Ya ya i remember that "ROMANTIC PROPOSAL" she said quoting the words with her fingers.._

 _"Ya ok it wasn't as romantic as I thought, i didn't know you didn't like action movies.."_

 _"Leave it daya look there's something written on this photo"..she pointed to the writing that covered her chin and neck..in smooth italic writing it was written.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _I love you more than any word can say,_**

 ** _I love you more than every action I can take,_**

 ** _I'll be right here loving you till the end..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Daya was shcoked to see that someone unknown sent shreya such a romantic gift and it wasn't..it wasn't him..now he felt sad..but shreya clutched his hand and kept her head on his shoulders..._

 _"Thanks for such a gift daya, I really love you thanks for it.." she said and smiled at him..._

 _"B-but shreya i really didn't , i mean.."_

 _"what u really didn't..you mean this isn't sent by you.."_

 _"Umm sought of yes." he said.._

 _"Leave it then...if it isn't sent by you..i really don't care" she said and got up from the couch and angrily made her way to their bedroom..Daya sat their thinking deeply.._

 _who has sent these gifts to the person I love?_

 _Why?_

 _Is he a secret admirer?_

 _Or is he one of friend who is playing a prank on us?_

 _Or is he someone dangerous?_

 _These questions were left unanswered...just then he noticed a chit tucked in between some roses.._

 _"From your love".._

 _"come on daya..we are getting late for bureau..shreya said..and walked out of the house.._

 _"Ya, i am coming" he said and grabbed the necessary thing and rushed out of the door.._

 _I month had passed after this incident..shreya kept getting gifts like these.., sometimes, pendant and locket set with platinum hearts..., sometimes a teddy bear, sometimes chocolates..but always she got the bouquet of red and glossy roses with the same chit tucked in it.._

 _shreya ignored this for most of the time..she told daya also to ignore..but daya kept on worrying.._

 _Now daya was really keen to find out who the person was..because sometimes he sent extremely cost gifts..he decided to go to the address BUT EVERYTIME there was a different address..._

 _A/N so what will happen now..who is the person who is sending gifts to shreya..stay tuned to find out.._

 _at last...R and R..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The shouts of laughter, chatting and giggling could be heard from a distance in the cafeteria near C.I.D bureau Mumbai. Five people were sitting in a round table chatting happily.._

 _shreya (laughing)- aur pata hai hum sab khade hoke vahan dcp sir ka mazaak uda rahe the..ki phir..._

 _purvi: vahaan pe dcp sir aagaaye..aur phir.._

 _daya:phir kya..dcp sir ne apni badi badi aankhein bahaar nikalke tum logon ko daanta hoga..hain na..? (laughing).._

 _They were all busy in their talking and suddenly an unknown young and handsome boy came there..he was sitting just behind their table...and was observing her for a lot of daya noticed this and told this to abhijeet..but before they could react..the boy came there and suddenly covered shreya's eyes with his hands..all were shocked...especially daya..he was angry ..but shreya's reaction shocked him.._

 _shreya: O my god..ye kon hai..tarika tu hai..?_

 _Tarika: shreya..i am sitting here.._

 _shreya: then..?_

 _As soon as that handsome boy uncovered shreya's eyes she was soo happy..there was no bounds of her happiness..she got up and exclaimed.._

 _shreya: varun tum...!_

 _she just flung her arms around him ..and he also hugged her affectionetly..._

 _Everyone present their was shocked..whereas tarika, purvi and abhijeet..exchanged confused glances..daya was angry..how can an unknown boy could just hug her like that...he was sitting there just shooting dirty looks at him.._

 _Vraun had deep dark brown eys..and messy hair..he had a fair complexion and looked very decent..wearing a white formal t-shirt and blue jeans..he looked like a good boy belonging to a good family.._

 _Varun: I can't believe shreya..I mean itne saalon baad..hum mile..vo bhi mumbai mein...i mean..._

 _They seperated from their hug..._

 _varun: don't tell me that..._

 _shreyq: that.._

 _varun: that you are a c.i.d officer..._

 _shreya: yes..!.._

 _varun: aur mein delhi branch mein...senior inspector.._

 _shreya: wow!..oh i am so sorry mein to introduce karwaana to bhool gayi..guyzz yeh hai varun..hum college mein saath saath padhte thhe..and we were.._

 _Tarika: best friends...?_

 _varun: ya...bilkul sahi.._

 _abhijeet": haan vaise aap dono ko dekh kar lag hee raha hai..and looked at daya.._

 _shreya: aur varun yeh hain..abhijeet sir..and yeh hai daya sir...they both are senior inspectors.._

 _daya: hi...said daya as if not interested and shook hands with him..._

 _shreya: aur yeh hai tarika..she is a forensic expert..and yeh hai...purvi..._

 _purvi: hi..and shook hands with him.._

 _varun: vaise aap kaafi khoobsurat hain..._

 _shreya: teri sundar ladkiyon ke saath flirt karne ki aaadat gayi nahi naa..._

 _purvi smiled..at this: shreya beech mein taang mat ada..vaise sundar kehlaane mein mujhe koi harz nahi hai.._

 _everyone shared a hearty laugh except daya...the whole day shreya was busy talking to varun either on the phone or messaging him..it annoyed daya..he was irritated..but he thought that he shouldn't act childish..what if he had met abhijeet after long years..? he questioned himself..but somewhere in his heart he was totally jelous_

* * *

 ** _Sometime in the bureau_**

 _Daya was sitting on his desk engrossed in a file, then he saw shreya coming she also had a file in her hand and was totally lost in it..but he knew that she would always come to his desk so he lifted his head from the file and smiled at her... but she..didn't even looked at him..smiling at him was out of the question...his mouth fell..now he felt really angry..and he was blaming the new hot shot varun for the sudden change in shreya's behaviour..._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 _\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

* * *

 _It was evening the breeze was warm and humid...it was drizzling...the sky was grey with some streaks of red and orange appearing...everyone was leaving to their houses..daya walked towards his and unlocked it wondering where shreya..was ..she had to go with daya..but where was she..suddenly his phone beeped..it was a message of shreya.._

 _"aaj mein ghar thhoda late aaoongi ..aap ghar chale jaaiyega..aur haan mein dinner leke aajaungi..sorry..:)"_

 _I MEAN HOW could she do that..why couldn't she just call and tell him or why the hell was she out..yes maybe she was hanging out with that damn varun..daya sat on the seat with a thud..what was in varun that he did not have he thought..i mean he definetly was handsome..and he was rich too..but he knew her shreya she wasn't just about looks and money..she always judged a boy by his heart...he banged his fist angrily on the seat...feeling angry he speeded towards his house..he reached his house..and sat down on the sofa taking out his shoes..he felt like a loner today without shreya it was hard to even spend a minute...it was 8:30 pm now..._

 _It was 9:30 Pm now and he was feeling sought of hungry now...he knew shreya would bring the food for him..but know he was arrogant..he wouldn't care..he stormed of to the kitchen..usually shreya would sit on the kitchen counter and see him cook or they would just order something..but today he was alone...firstly he decided to make some coffee for himself..he took out the coffee jar out of the shelf and started pouring it into hot milk.._

 _on the other hand the door creaked open ..._

 _ad daya was mixing the mixture..he felt two warm hands sliding onto his chest holding him tightly..he felt the side of shreya's face press against his back.._

 _"hi sweetheart" she said in her most innocent.._

 _"your sweetheart has just died.." daya said arrogantly.._

 _"really? then what about my life?" shreya asked again.._

 _"oh I just came back from his funeral" daya said with attitude.._

 _"Oh..now i understand if my life is dead..then i am also dead..right..?" shreya asked and laughed..._

 _"leave me shreya.." daya said and entangled her hands and took his cup from the counter and walked away.._

 _shreya was confused..he sat on the sofa..she too came and sat beside him..as he took a sip..shreya said.._

 _"daya..cheeni to daal diya hota.."...daya just spat out the coffee and exclaimed.._

 _"yuck!" he remembered that he hadn't mixed sugar...he understood how hard he tried he could never ignore shreya.._

 _he shooted an an angry glance toward shreya and put the coffee cup on the nearby table and made his way to the dining table..and he saw some packets lying over there..meanwhile shreya also followed him._

 _"yeh kya hai?" he asked .._

 _"khaana hai..mujhe laga ki aapko abtak to bhook lag hi gayee hogi..haina.." shreya aksed.._

 _"nahi mujhe koi bhook vook nahi lagi.." daya said..he wondered how can shreya know that he felt hungry.._

 _"daya please..khaayiye na..mein aapke pasand ka matar-paneer bhi laayi hoon...aur saath mein red pasta..and olive and cheese pizza bhi..vaise mujhe pata in do khaano ka koi match nahi hai..lekin..you know i love italian food so.." she said while arranging the food on the table.._

 _daya's mouth watered after hearing the tasty menu from shreya..he sat down at the table..and started eating his favourite matar paneer..he saw shreya just staring at him..with her usual killer smile pasted on her face..._

 _"are shreya tum bhi khao.."..daya asked.._

 _"nahi mein to.." shreya started but daya cut him immediately..._

 _"achha achha achha..are haan mein to bhool hi gaya thaa..shreya aaj khaana kaise kha sakti hai..vo to already dinner karke aayi hai..apne pyaare varun ke saath.." said daya angrily...his voice grew louder on the word varun.._

 _"nahi daya.." said shreya confused.._

 _"are shreya tum yahaan kya kar rhi ho..? tumm varun se itne saalon ke baad mili ho aaj usi ke saath reh leti naa uske hee ghar.."_

 _"stop it daya!..what are u saying..haan..? aur mein kyun jaoon varun ke ghar..?" shreya asked.._

 _"because jis tarah se tumhaara aur uska relationship chal raha hai..i think u like him.." daya said.._

 _"daya have u gone mad..i mean are u off...mein varun ko pasand karti hoon...paagal hogaye ho.." shreya said.._

 _"achha tum mujhe pagal keh rahi ho..aaj poore din tumne kiya kya..hai? dinbhar varun se hee to baat kee hai..kabhi phone pe..he started imitating shreya and his voice turned deeper..just like a girl.."hi varun...kaise ho...wassup..ya phir kabhi message pe baat karogi.."..daya said.._

 _"aur tum gayee kahan thhi haan late kyun aayi haan? zaroor apne pyaare varun ke saath hogi..right?" he asked.._

 _"daya will u stop exagerating? " shreya exclaimed.."mein aur varun 5 saalon baad mile hain..we were best friends..ishi liye..mein uske saath aaj thhoda ghoom kar agaayo to why are u making an issue out of it?.." shreya asked.._

 _"listen shreya mein koi issue nhi bana raha hoon...tum uss varun ke liye mujhe ignore kar rahi ho..that's it..aur agar ghoomne hee jaana thaa..to call nahi akr sakti thhi..haan..o my god shreya..i think you like him.." daya said.._

 _"will you stop it daya!.." shreya reached him and held his collar..._

 _"aap paagal ho chuke hain..you need physatrist...humara koi relation nahi hai..aur mein sirf aapse..pyaar karti hoon.." she held his face in her hands.."and i can never ignore you..its just that he is my best friend..hum har baat ek doosre..se share karte hain.." .._

 _"dekho shreya ladka auur ladki kabhi dost nahi ho sakte.."daya said..  
_

 _"ohh matlab aap aur purvi bhi relationship mein hain..achhaa.." shreya said smirking.._

 _"n-n-nahi ho sakte hain kyun nahi ho sakte.." daya said.._

 _"to phir kya problem..hai?" asked shreya._

 _"dekho shreya tum usse nahi milogi..i don't like u going anywhere with him..aur mujhe toh lagta hai vo unknown gifte bhi ayhi bhej raha hai..: daya said.._

 _"really daya..apke do teen screw dheele hogayein hain..vo koi behrupiya nahi hai..jo aise hee gifts bhejega..its just that kee aap jelous hain use..." shreya exclaimed.._

 _"dekho shreya mein usse jelous nahi hoon.."_

 _"jelous jelous daya is so jelous..jelous jelous.." shreya started teasing him.._

 _"shut up shrey!." daya said annoyed..he could see her slender figure jumping here and there taunting..him.._

 _"shreya apna ooh band rakho.." daya said.._

 _"actually moojhe aap jaise jelous insaan ke saath rehna hee nahi hai.." shreya said.._

 _"haan to jaao naa maine kab roka..jaao yahaan se.." said daya.._

 _"achha to vo kon thha jisne kaha thha ki...imitating daya.."shreya tumhaare mom dad bhi ghar par nahi hai..mere saath aake rehlo...engaged to hum hain hee..jald hee tumhein mere hee to ghar aake rehna hai.." said shreya.._

 _"ab mera mind set change ho gaya hai..jaao tum".._

 _"theek hai naa..mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai aap ke saath rehna ka.." said shreya.._

 _"chaliye jaldi upar jaaiye aur mera saamaan pack karke neech laiye..aur haan dressing table pe mera kajal aur lip gloss rakha hai bo bhi leke aajaiye.." she said folding her hands to her chest..and ordered..daya was just standing there.._

 _"jaaiye!.." shreya said.._

 _after some time daya came down with a bage..shreya took it..and got to the gate.._

 _"are ye pasta aur pizza leke kahaan jaa rahi ho..inhein to chod jaao.." daya said.._

 _"kyun mere favourite hain..apna muh band rakhiye..bye!" she said and stormed out.._

 _daya sat on hid couch thinking about their recent fight..just then shreya once again stormed inside.._

 _"aur vaise mein kehna chaahti thhi ki nahi mein aapke haathon se khaaoongi..jisko aapne smajha ki mein khaa ke aayin hoo..bye!" she said and again went out.._

 _o my god! did it just happen..! daya knew he shouldn't had said so much to her..."ab isko to mananan padega.." he thought.._

* * *

 **a/n phew! chap khatam..at last..please review..! r and r**


End file.
